Tracking A Fool (HTTYD Mini 3rd Yr Anniversary Fanfic)
by ElianaRobinson.RW
Summary: Step inside a mini story of what could have been a deleted scene.


**Set as a 'Deleted" scene from Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 5 Episode 1. After Hiccup and Toothless ditch Astrid and Stormfly back on the edge, and then get shot down on the inland Dagur is on.**

 **Tracking A Fool**

 _How to Train Your Dragon 3_ _rd_ _Yr Mini Anniversary Fanfic_

" _Why_ are we always doing this!" Astrid cried out to the wind and to Stormfly as the pair of them raced across the seas heading in the general direction that Hiccup and Toothless would have headed in.

"It's a good thing we now know you're a Tracker Class girl, if we are to spend the rest of our lives chasing these two mutton heads! Aghhhh! When I get my hand on that-"

Astrid broke off abruptly, trying to take a deep breath. What had she been expecting? He had been so wound up, so guilt stricken since Vego got the Dragon Eye. Him ditching her like this was understandable to the new way Hiccup was acting. Trying to protect them all. Keep them all out of this private war he thought he was fighting alone.

"..but who is going to protect them?" She asked softly. It was reckless and dangerous, going out on their own was asking for trouble. Hiccup never use to be like this. He always fought for peace not fought for vengeance. This whole Vego matter had darkened a bit of his soul and that was what had her worried the most.

Not being left behind, not having secrets kept from her, not stupidly endangering himself and Toothless…but what he was letting happen to his kind soul. He was peace keeper not blood seeker.

This was a new part of Hiccup that scared her. What if they were too late? What if the Twins and Snotlout destroyed Dragons' Edge in her absence? Fishlegs was likely okay on his own but the others? Had she been wrong to leave them behind unsupervised?

Astrid growled again, unsure of her actions for once.

Instinct, and perhaps something else…?...had driven her to impulsively go after Hiccup.

…then again how could she have stayed?

"No Stormfly, he said it himself, 'we are a team'. We rely on each other – even if we've gone and lost our minds in a ridiculous pursuit of vengeance against Vego!"

Astrid placed a gentle hand to the side of Stormfly's face, stroking comfortingly.

"We never give up on each other, do we girl?" Stormfly gurgled her reply before she caught a new trail on the wind.

"You got something girl? Here's hoping Toothless enjoyed his mutton this morning!"

Not that really made much difference to her girl's tracking talents. The amount of times they had to track these s two down, she'd likely be able to find them with her eyes closed. Perhaps Stormfly was as annoyed with Toothless as she was with Hiccup..?

 _Oh, what a twisted pair of loves they all made!_

Looking up Astrid saw an approaching spot of black in the clear blue sky, heard the roar of Toothless as they swiftly joined them in the sky.

Hovering mid air Astrid halted Stormfly and folded her arms across her chest. Trying not to let her joy at finding him safe over-play the scowl she gave him. He had, after all, ditched her and left her to worry viciously for the last few hours. He wasn't to be let off that easily simply because her wayward heart was overjoyed to see him.

"Astrid…" Hiccup muttered nervously dragging a hand across the back of his neck like he always did, when nervous or in trouble…as he often was, with her _and_ with his father.

Astrid simply continued to scowl at him. Never hinting at her true feelings.

END

Eliana Robinson

22/4/18

CREATION DATE – 7/4/18

PUBLISH DATE – 22/4/18

 _Tracking A Fool_ _Disclaimer_

 _ **Tracking A Fool**_ **\- is a Fanfiction of HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON I do not own the characters or original plotline.**

 **PLOTLINE** **: Step inside a mini story of what could have been a deleted scene.**

 **This story is** _NOT_ **for official publication or profit.**

 _ **TRACKING A FOOL**_ **is a short tale in an unofficially link series between all my HTTYD fanfics and is purely meant as entertainment.**

 **CREATION DATE – 7/4** **/18**

 **PUBLISH DATE – 22/4** **/18**

Part of the "Dragon Adventures" Series By Eliana Robinson


End file.
